Look at me
by Roxas X Sawada
Summary: Que harías si tus 2 mejores amigos están enamorados de ti y lo peor de todo es que no sabes a quien elegir. Como ya saben esto no es lo mio asi que pasen y lean XD
1. Chapter 1

**Olas se que deberi estar actualizando mi otro fic lo siento u.u. La idea de este fic ami parecer fue estupida, estaba escuchando un tema de rebocon en el que cantan tsuna y bazil (RIGHT NOW) y se me ocurrio hacer un fic sobre ellos, pero tambien keria hacer uno de tsunaxenma, entonces ¡Por que no hacer un trio! XD, aclaro ke en este fic tsuna sera el seme o_o raro lo se.**

**Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecon son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

* * *

La Secundaria Namimori, lugar de estudio del futuro jefe de los Vongola y de sus guardianes, al menos de 4 de ellos. Era increible ver el cambio, de ser un Dame - Tsuna sin amigos y de quien no se esperaba nada, pasar a uno con amigos, quisas seguia siendo el Dame.- Tsuna malo para los deportes y estudio pero había algo en lo que Tsuna era realemnte bueno y eso era proteger a su familia y amigos.

La llegada de Enma fue una sorpresa para Tsuna, nunca espero conocer a alguien tan parecido a el, formando en poco tiempo un fuerte lazo de amistad, pero para el pelirrojo ese sentimiento se transformaria en uno mas profundo.

-¿Almorzamos juntos Enma? - pregunto Tsuna.

-Claro ¿Y los demás?

-Yamamoto tubo que hacer algo en su club y Gokudera-kun no se sentía bien y fue a la enfermaria, asi que estaremos solos tu y yo - mostrando una sonrisa.

-Solos... - trago saliba - tu y...yo - desvio la mirada para que Tsuna no notara su sonrojo.

-Así es, vamos rapido - tomandolo de la mano para llevarlo a la azotea.

-Ya llegamos - dijo Tsuna - es muy tranquilo aqui ¿Verdad?

- _"no lo puedo creer, estoy tomado de la mano con Tsuna-kun y lo mejor de todo es que estamos solo, ¡SOLOS!, esta es mi oportunidadpara decirle"._

-¡Enma!

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué piensas?

-Sobre que - dijo confundido.

-Sobre lo que te dije, ¿Me estabas escuchando?

-Lo siento - bajando la mirada.

-No te preocupes - sonriendo - mejor sentemosnos para almorzar.

-Tienes razón - sentandoce al lado de Tsuna - por cierto ¿Qué es lo que tiene Gokudera?

-Le dolia el estomago, tube que obligarlo a ir a la enfermaria, creo que Bianchi tiene algo que ver en esto.

-Crees que le dio algo de su comida.

-Es lo mas seguro - dando un suspiro - pobre Gokudera-kun.

Estubieron un rato hablando y disfrutando de su almuerzo, Enma se reía por cada tonteria que le contaba Tsuna, pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención.

-¿Qué te paso Tsuna-kun? - señalando su muñeca la cual traia una venda.

-¿Esto?, no es nada.

-¿Cómo te lo isiste?

-Es culpa de Reborn. No se le ocurrio nada mejor que hacer explotar mi habitación en medio de la noche, diciendo que un buen jefe esta alerta las 24 horas del día.

-¿Te duele? - dijo preocupado.

-Un poco, ya estoy acostumbradom, pero tengo algo de sueño - dando un bosteso - te molesta si...

-Si...¿Qué?

-Si me recargo en ti - Enma solo movio la cabeza energeticamente de un lado a otro - gracias - apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Enma.

-De nada.

Pasarón unos minutos en silencio, Enma contemplando a Tsuna sin apartarle la vista de encima, admirando cada detalle del rostro del castaño y sin darse cuenta acariciando timidamente su cabello, mostrando una leve sonrisa en su rostro, _"Tsuna-kun se ve tan tierno mientras duerme y su cabello es tan sedoso y suave, debo aprobechar este momento, debo tomar valor y decirle lo que siento por el "._

-Ehm...Tsuna-kun.

-...

-Tsuna-kun - moviendolo un poco - despierta - Tsuna abre lentamente los ojos, dando un gran bosteso.

-¿Qué pasa Enma? - frotandoce los ojos.

-Tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Qué es? - volviendo a sentarse para mirar fijamente a Enma.

-B...verás - mal momento para empezar a tartamudear, eso solo hacía que su nerviosismo aumentara al igual que su sonrojo - yo ...quiero decir tu, _" rayos porque tiene que ser tan dificil "._

-Enma estas bien - este solo dio un suspiro - ¿Enma?

-Tsuna-kun - mirandolo directo al os ojos y tomando aire - tu... me guss...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Enma sintio un golpe en su mejilla, estaba paralizado no podria creer que Tsuna lo habia golpeado, ¿Acaso esa era su forma de aserle enterder que no sentía lo mismo por el?, lo había rechazado de la peor manera que se pudo imaginar y ni siquiera alcanzo a terminar su confesión. Ya no sería capaz de verle la cara a Tsuna, no ahora que se sentía tan debil y sin esperar ninguna explicación por parte de Tsuna salio lo más rapido de hay escuchando como Tsuna pronunciaba su nombre detras de el.

* * *

**Si kieren saber pork tsuna iso eso tendran ke leer el siguiente cap XD, creo ke es el fic mas corto ke he escrito asta ahora y como ya saben si les gusto no cuesta nada dejar un review ;D**

**Casi se me olvida no se con kien dejar a tsuna al final asik voten por su pareja favorita XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Pido perdon por la demora, esk estoy sin net y se suponia ke ayer lo iba a subir pero cuando estaba por terminar se me apago el pc y perdi todo D: Agradesco los review me hace feliz que mi fic sea de su agrado ;D**

**Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Amano (acabo de ver el target 328 ame ver a Tsuna todo serio aunke me dio miedo Enma)**

**

* * *

**

Sentía lastima de el mismo, por ser un cobarde y no haber sido capaz de quedarse y pedir una explicación por parte deTsuna, se arrepentía de haber salido corriendo, mas ahora que por salir tan aprisa y gracias a su torpeza, resbalo en un escalón, yendo directo al suelo, no supo a que se aferro, ya que tenia los ojos fuertemente apretados, esperando sentir el frío y duro suelo pero en vez de eso sintió algo... ¿Blando?

-¿Estas bien Enma?

Reconoció de inmediato la voz y al abrir los ojos se encontró con unos castaños que lo miraban con preocupación.

-¿Tsuna-kun? - no podía creer que Tsuna hubiera amortiguado su caída - lo...siento, estas bien.

-No fue nada - mostrando una sonrisa.

-¿Seguro que estas bien? - pero cuando lo iba a tocar se detuvo, recordando en porque había salido corriendo.

-Seguro - cambiando su mirada a una mas seria - Enma...en la azotea yo...

-Herbívoros pervertidos - sacando sus tonfas - ¿Qué creen que hacen en mi escuela?

Los dos se miraron algo confundidos y fueron algo lentos al darse cuenta en la posición comprometedora en la que estaban, Enma sobre Tsuna, aferrado a su camisa y Tsuna rodeando a Enma con sus brazos para que no se lastimara durante la caída.

-HI...Hibari-san no es lo que crees.

-¿Así?, pues te doy tres segundos para que me expliques, si no quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte - mostrando una mirada asesina y preparando sus tonfas para el ataque - Uno... - no espero más y se abalanzo sobre ellos.

-Hiiii...que paso con dos y tres - grito aterrado Tsuna.

Trataron de correr pero Hibari fue más rápido y los acorralo en un instante, llevándose la peor parte Tsuna por tratar de defender a Enma y para empeorar las cosas llegaron tarde a clases, ganándose un regaño por el profesor y un castigo. Tendrían que limpiar el salón después de clases y llevar unos informes al comité de disciplina, lo que significaba otra golpiza por parte de Hibari, además no pudieron entrar el resto del día a clases.

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, a esa hora no se encontraba nadie en la escuela, acepto los que pertenecían a algún club, Tsuna y Enma estaban por terminar la limpieza, solo les faltaba entregar los informes. Cuando iban por el pasillo tuvieron la suerte, mejor dicho milagro de encontrarse con Kusakage, le entregaron los informes y salieron corriendo de hay, no querían encontrarse por casualidad con Hibari, llegaron al salón tomaron sus bolsos y caminaban hacia la salida de la escuela. Enma todavía seguía pensando en lo ocurrido en la azotea, por mil vueltas que le dará no encontraba una explicación a la reacción de Tsuna y estando frente a la Secundaria Nami una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-¿Enma estas bien?, haz estado muy callado - este era el momento, necesitaba saberlo. debía saber ya no daba mas con la duda.

-Tsuna-kun - volvió a tomar valor, levanto la vista y miro fijamente a Tsuna - yo...quiero saber - pero al ver que acercaba su mano, se asusto y cerro los ojos - "_me va a pegar de nuevo, me va a pegar de nuevo" - _pero a diferencia de la ultima vez, sintió una caricia en su mejilla, sorprendido abrió los ojos encontrándose con la sonrisa de Tsuna.

-Tenias sucia la mejilla, por cierto Enma en la azotea perdona cité pegué muy fuerte es solo que tenias un mosquito.

-Un... ¿Mosquito? - no asimilaba lo que decía Tsuna.

-Si, me asuste cuando saliste corriendo, pensé que fue por el golpe o que te dolía el estomago.

La cara de Enma no podía estar más roja, ahora se avergonzaba mas por haber salido corriendo - _"tonto, tonto como haces tanto escándalo por eso, por un simple mosquito que va a pensar Tsuna-kun ahora"._

-Eso me recuerda, ¿Qué es lo querías decirme Enma?

-No, nada - rió nervioso - ya se me olvido - _"ya no tengo valor para decirle"_

-Bueno - no muy convencido - Enma si no tienes nada que hacer ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa?

-SI - dijo casi gritando

-Vamos entonces.

De camino a su casa, Tsuna se pudo dar cuenta de que Enma se encontraba mas feliz y relajado, en cierta forma, porque cada vez que sus manos rozaban, se ponía nervioso y mostraba un leve sonrojo, aunque trataba de disimularlo desviando la mirada, cosa que le hacia gracia a Tsuna. Cuando están frente a su casa y cuando Tsuna iba abrir la puerta, esta se abre de golpe dejado ver a un chico de su misma edad de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, el chico se tira a los brazos de Tsuna bajo la mirada celosa de Enma.

-¡Bienvenido Sawada-dono!


End file.
